Deck:Starter Deck
Strategy *When handling elixir never let the elixir meter reach to 10 otherwise it would stop your elixir production even though your opponent's elixir hasn't. *Place your Giant behind the King's Tower to build up Elixir. *After you have defended a push and you have some troops alive, you can place the Giant in front of the troops and get a counter push going. *The Mini P.E.K.K.A should be used against Giants or similar units, but if there is something like Archers or a Musketeer behind the Giant, make sure to kill them before attacking the Giant. *The Bomber should be used on defense most of the time, as the Bomber has low health and dies quickly to Fireball. You should normally use the Bomber against swarm units like the Archers or Skeleton Army. Make sure you place the Bomber at a distance and not directly on top of them. *Archers can do decent damage, so make sure you place them behind troops with high health like Giant. *Arrows should only be used on Skeleton Army since it is the only spell in the low Arenas that can reliably wipe out the Skeleton Army. **If your opponent does not run skeleton army then you can use arrows on other swarm cards like Goblins, Spear Goblins, Skeletons but they cost less than arrows so you have to know when it is a good time to cast the arrows. *Do not use Fireball on the Arena Tower unless it is low on health. Use it on medium health troops like the Musketeer, Archers and Bomber. **Using Fireball on said troops close to the crown tower is a good idea since it will damage the troops and the crown tower. *Musketeer is the only hard counter to the Baby Dragon in the low Arenas since the Baby Dragon has high health and deals splash damage. *When using Archers, Musketeer and Bomber make sure you place them at a distance since they are ranged units and can attack units from a distance. **If you are facing a troop that had enough health or speed to reach the ranged troop you can use something to distract them such as Skeleton Army or Giant. *If you see a Prince, make sure you save your Skeleton Army for the Prince, as the Prince is very difficult to counter in the lower Arenas. **If you don't have Skeleton Army in rotation then use your Giant to tank some hits while you use other troops (e.g Musketeer) to take out the Prince. **If you think the enemy is going to use a spell on the Skeleton Army, you can drop a Mini P.E.K.K.A to take out the Prince once the Skeleton Army stops his charge. *If there is a swarm behind a tank, then place the Bomber in front of the tank at a distance, as his splash damage can hit the swarm and the tank. Substitution Giant: There are no Substitutions. Mini P.E.K.K.A: There are no Substitutions. Bomber: There are no Substitutions Archer: You can substitute Archers with Spear Goblins Arrows: There are no Substitutions. Fireball: There are no Substitutions. Musketeer: You can substitute the Musketeer with Baby Dragon. Skeleton Army: If you don't have the Skeleton Army you can use Goblins or Skeletons. Guides for the Early Arenas Training Camp Cards This deck is suitable to defend against all of the cards in the training camp but your biggest threat in this deck is the Witch and Prince since both of them are epic cards they have the level advantage due to them being epic cards. Skeleton Army is the only card in this deck that can counter the Prince efficiently so make sure you only use Skeleton Army on the Prince if they have it. Against the Witch, if she is by herself the Musketeer or Bomber can take out the Witch when on your side but if she is backed up by a tank like Giant use the Bomber to splash the skeletons and use the Mini P.E.K.K.A to take out the Witch. Also due to the Baby Dragon's rarity the lower Arena sometimes you will need more than a Musketeer to take out the Baby Dragon. Goblin Stadium Cards This deck can deal with all of the cards in goblin stadium properly. The 2 most dangerous goblin stadium cards against this deck are Valkyrie and Goblin Barrel since Valkyrie can take out glass cannons behind the Giant and the goblin barrel spawns lv 6 goblins which can do massive damage to your lv 1-3 crown tower. When facing a goblin barrel always use arrows since that will stop the goblins from doing any damage to your crown tower for an even elixir trade. If you know that your opponent has a Valkyrie to counter your Musketeer or Archers place the Mini P.E.K.K.A with your Archers or Musketeer to counter the Valkyrie. Bone Pit Cards In Bone Pit, the two cards that can cause the most problems is Giant Skeleton and Balloon. Against a Giant Skeleton on offense place your Mini P.E.K.K.A behind the Giant Skeleton so when the Mini P.E.K.K.A takes out the Giant Skeleton it has enough distance to run away from the death damage. Against Balloon use Musketeer since her high dps can take out the Balloon before it reaches the crown tower and always distance your ranged troops from the crown tower otherwise the death damage can hurt your troops. Barbarian Bowl In Barbarian bowl the Bomber is very important since he can take out Barbarians and waves of Barbarians coming out of a Barbarian hut and Fireball is also useful at crippling Barbarians. In Barbarian Bowl supporting the Giant is very important since Barbarian Bowl introduces the Cannon which can pull the Giant and distract the Giant causing him to lose a lot of health. Against X-Bow use your Giant to absorb the X-Bow's damage while you use a ranged troop like Bomber, Archers or Musketeer to damage the X-bow.